The Waldo Tryst
by TracyT
Summary: Kate and Castle come to an arrangement. Post Deadly Game Caskett fantasy.


Title: The Waldo Tryst

Author: TracyT

Rating: PG-15

Category: Romance, Angst, Fluff

Summary: Kate and Rick have come to an arrangement.

Spoilers: Food to Die For, Deadly Game

Archive: yes, please

Feedback to:

Warning: Serious fluff alert ahead! A post-Deadly Game Caskett fantasy.

The glass was cool against Kate Beckett's forehead as she leaned against the window. It was snowing steadily and had been since before she'd awakened this morning. She idly watched the flakes drifting toward the ground from her vantage point on the 14th floor of the Four Seasons Hotel. She could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and wondered why he hadn't waited for her this morning. They usually showered together—when he managed to convince her to stay the night—but he'd let her sleep in this morning.

She pulled the edges of the hotel's terry-cloth robe around her more closely and wondered how all this had managed to get so complicated. She thought she'd set in place some very clear-cut boundaries for their relationship, boundaries he'd agreed to, although, she knew he would have agreed to any terms in order to be with her. She was the one now violating the agreement. She sighed heavily, fogging up the glass. She used her sleeve to wipe it away.

That first time they were together, even though it had been unexpected and unplanned, even then she'd made him promise. "This is just between us. No one else gets to know. No one. And it's just sex. You promise me that." she'd said. When he hesitated she added, "You have to agree to that or we're finished, understood?" He had finally agreed, but she'd made him promise, made him say the words and tried not to notice the hurt on his face. She knew he would have liked to take her on dates, show her off, show _them_ off as a couple, but she wouldn't allow it. God, it was like they were having an extra-marital affair, though neither one was married.

Christmas was coming and he'd already suggested they spend it together, but she told him she was spending Christmas with her father. He immediately invited her dad, too, but she was resisting.

The sex was amazing. The man certainly knew what he was doing, but then, he'd been with a lot of women. She squelched the spurt of jealousy that thought produced. He was a skilled, passionate, considerate lover and a lot more adventurous than she was. She felt her cheeks grow warm remembering some of the things he'd convinced her to try.

The complicated part was, the more they did this, the more she was with him, the deeper she was falling for him. She was the one betraying the deal. The shower stopped and she turned her head toward the door. She heard him moving around the bathroom, absently half humming, half singing to himself, and she once again realized how very much she loved this man. She thought of Madison's comment about having "little Castle babies." She'd already seen what a wonderful father he was with Alexis. Her hand strayed to her stomach for a moment, and then dropped away quickly as she made a sound of impatience. God, she was pathetic. This was just supposed to be sex, but she had fallen for him, hard. Instead of it making her happy, however, she merely felt a loss of control. She compensated by pulling away. Sometimes refusing to meet with him, sometimes leaving as quickly after sex as possible. He never stopped her, never said anything, but she knew he was hurting and it made her feel worse about herself.

Then there was this ridiculous game. That day at the Plaza, the hotel where they'd first had sex together, where she'd laid down the terms of their relationship, he'd had an idea, which stemmed from an idle, stupid comment from her about how she liked staying in hotels. Instead of meeting at her place all the time, since Alexis and his mother were at his place, he'd suggested he arrange a room in one of New York's most luxurious hotels and they could meet there. They'd try a different hotel each time. Not every night, of course, but one or two nights a week. She'd told him no, she wouldn't let him spend the money, but he'd stopped her with a finger to her lips. "You have your terms, these are mine. Come on, play with me." He told her on the days when they would meet, she should text him when she got off work and he would let her know where he was and where they were going to stay.

"Like Where's Waldo?" She asked. He laughed and immediately dubbed it "Operation Waldo."

So, she would get off work, text him with a message such as "So, Waldo, where r u?" or something and he would send her the lamest of clues to the hotel, followed by a room number. For instance tonight it had been: "Summer, Winter, where am I? 1437." Duh. But he got such a kick out of her figuring out the clues and finding him she didn't have the heart to say much. The one time she mentioned the ease of them he said: "Well, I could make them more difficult, but I WANT you to find me, right?" He was such a kid sometimes.

For her part, the question she texted asking his location morphed into shorthand "WW?" She didn't admit it to him, but she was having fun with their "clandestine relationship," as he called it. He always got champagne, despite her protests that he not spend the money. "It's my money, let me spend it how I want to spend it," he'd say, and she'd relent.

She was startled when two terry-cloth covered arms came around her and pulled her back into his body. He kissed her temple and then, delighted, said: "Hey look! It's snowing! Maybe we'll have a white Christmas." He rocked her a little as he gazed out the window, and she shook her head and snorted softly with a smile on her face. The rocking stopped. "What?"

She turned in his arms and reached up to cup his freshly-shaven face to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "See, this is why you're good for me. I look out the window and think what a pain in the ass it's gonna be to make it across town, and you look out the window and see a freakin' winter wonderland."

He smiled and shrugged. "All the more reason you should stay with me here today. Take a snow day. Heck, we can make it a snow weekend." Before she could protest, he continued on. "Just think we can order up hot chocolate and make them bring us some sterno to roast marshmallows over."

"Well, there is the massive fireplace over there." The suite they were in was palatial and so was the fireplace.

"Even better. Hey, we gotta get that fireplace started today." Something caught his attention. "Something wrong with the eggs?" He nodded to the covered dishes on the table in the corner.

"No, at least, I don't think so. Unlike you with the shower, I was waiting for you."

He was rocking her a little again. "I wanted to let you sleep in. I know you had a hard day yesterday." She'd had a hellish day at work the previous day and ended up meeting him later than usual. When she collapsed on the bed with him 45 minutes after sending her Waldo message, she vented to him a bit, and he'd asked if she wanted to postpone their night together. She'd nuzzled his neck and said: "No way, I've been waiting for this _all day_." At one point during the day she'd thought to herself if she didn't get to that hotel soon she would just implode.

Now she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a considerably longer kiss. "Well, I'm okay now," she said suggestively, gazing into his eyes. He responded with a wicked grin. He untied her robe and put his hands on her waist to hoist her up on the window ledge. He untied his own robe and insinuated himself between her legs. "Rick!" She protested with a hand on his chest. "What are you doing? Someone might see."

Pulling her against him, skin to skin now, he kissed her softly. "We're on the fourteenth floor, no one's gonna see, and if they do, all they'll see from their side is someone's robe-covered back leaning against the window-while on our side…" He covered her mouth with his own. No intelligible words were said for a very long time.

#######

"Thank heavens for four-inch safety glass," Rick commented later around a mouthful of lukewarm eggs. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Kate grinned at him over the rim of her coffee cup. "Amen to that. Amen to four-inch _soundproof _safety glass."

"Yes, there is that." He started to say something else, but his phone rang. He checked the display and grimaced. "Gina. Probably checking on the plans for the book tour." He pushed the button and said in with forced cheerfulness: "Gina! What haven't I done now?"

Kate couldn't hear the words, but suddenly the tinny sound of Gina's voice was loud and clear in the room. Kate made a face at him and gestured that she was going to get into the shower. He gave her a smile and a nod, which faded quickly as Gina's tirade continued.

She turned on the shower and shed her robe, bypassing the enormous round tub with the amazing water jets in it. She and Rick had tried that out last night and he'd even procured bubbles for them. She breathed a happy little sigh at the thought and wondered if they'd have time for another bath before they had to leave. He had suggested a "snow weekend," but she'd never allowed herself to stay with him that long. The most had been overnight and part of the next day. Still, staying the weekend with him in their little cocoon sounded very, very tempting.

She stepped into the shower stall and just stood for several minutes letting the warm water run over her. Again her thoughts went to their situation. She thought back to how this had all started.

It had been early October. The days were still fairly warm, jacket weather, but the nights were cold and they had already had some frost advisories. Someone found a body in an alleyway and Kate and her team were called. It was the body of a fifteen-year old prostitute. Her name was Ashley Parsons. She was originally from Connecticut, a straight A student, but had run away from home a year ago because her stepfather had been molesting her. Life on the streets of the city was tough and she eventually turned to selling her body for money. The body showed signs of needle use, so she'd gotten into drugs, too. Someone, presumably a John, had beaten her to death and dumped the body in an alley.

Kate's first thought when she saw the girl was of Alexis, Castle's daughter. Ashley was blonder and had sharper features, but she was very close in age to Alexis and was just as smart. She thought to herself that if anything happened to Alexis it would just destroy Castle, and felt grief for this girl who had no one.

They'd finally tracked down the killer, who had actually been someone she'd known from school. The boy was two years older, now a crack-head. Small world. He'd killed her with a lead pipe for $50 she had in her purse.

As a homicide cop, Kate had a thick skin for most murders, but this one got to her. Cases involving kids always did. When the killer was finally brought in, she found herself walking the streets in the rain, no destination in mind, just walking. She was soaked to the skin. She didn't feel comfortable talking to Ryan or Esposito, so she had just got her coat and left.

Finally, after walking what seemed miles, she found she wanted to talk to someone. No, not just someone, she wanted to talk to Castle. The thought made her even sadder. She hadn't seen him in months. Not since he left the station with Gina that day. A lump suddenly formed itself in her throat. She remembered saying to him: "See you in the fall?" And he'd responded that he would, but she knew from the tone of his voice he didn't mean it. He hadn't come back in the fall and she hadn't heard from him at all.

She'd read in the paper his book tour started here this week, so he was in the city. She pulled out her phone and found his number on speed dial. When she heard the first ring she nearly hung up, but before she could she heard his voice. He didn't answer with his usually boisterous "Castle." His voice was quiet as he answered "Kate." Not Beckett, Kate.

She found herself a little nervous. "Yeah, hey, how are you?"

"Good. Thanks." Still quiet, reserved, not asking about her. Not at all the Castle she knew.

"Good, good. Listen, where are you?"

"Me? I'm at the Plaza."

"The Plaza? Oh, for the book tour. Are you getting set up or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm staying here in one of their nicer suites, actually."

"Why are you staying there? You live in the city."

"Yeah, but part of the compensation package is the room, so I took advantage. Alexis is away for the weekend with friends and Mom is off and on with Chet, so I took the opportunity to get away for the weekend."

"Oh, well I was wondering, you know…" This was ridiculous. She didn't even know if he was alone or not. She was just about to tell him to forget it, when he said: "Wondering what?"

"I…I just needed someone to talk to. I had a bad case and…I just wanted to talk to you." That lump was back in her throat. There was silence from his end. She was fairly certain he'd tell her he was too busy or something when he said: "Okay, sure. Come on up. I'm in room 2325."

She walked to the Plaza and made her way up to his floor. She stood outside the door, hesitating, and then made herself knock.

The door was opened immediately, like he'd been standing on the other side waiting. "Kate. Whoa, hey, you're soaked to the skin, come in here." He shepherded her inside and took her coat from her. Before she could say anything he went into the bathroom and got her a towel. "Here, dry yourself off." He held out the towel and all of a sudden she couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He looked so good and it seemed like forever since she'd last seen him. The thought of how very much she had missed him was like a knife to her heart.

Her vision blurred and suddenly she was crying into his chest. Sobbing. She didn't normally cry, she was NOT a crier, but the floodgates had opened and she just couldn't stop. She kept saying "I'm sorry," over and over again. What she was sorry for she didn't know. She didn't know if she was sorry she had barged in on him and was dripping all over his expensive carpet, if she was sorry for crying, if she was sorry for the whole mess with Demming before he left, or a combination of all of it, but she couldn't stop apologizing—or crying. He managed to get her to the couch and made her sit with him. He pulled her to him, not minding how wet she was, making soft shushing noises and letting her cry it out just like he would with Alexis. The thought of Alexis made her think of Ashley Parsons and she cried harder.

When the tears had slowed a bit, he held her a little tighter with the arm he had around her and said simply: "Tell me." And she did. She told him all about Ashley Parsons and how it had gotten to her. How Ashley had reminded her of Alexis, and then she finished it all by saying "God, I missed you," and she kissed him. It was as simple as that. She half expected him to push her away, but he didn't. He kissed her back just as passionately as she was kissing him. Things escalated rapidly and they were tearing each other's clothes off and falling back onto the couch. When it was all over they both looked a little astounded at the progression of events. That didn't stop them from repeating things, although he insisted they move it into the bedroom.

The next morning when she woke up, she was horrified at her actions. She had barged in and practically attacked him, what was she thinking? She got up and got dressed as quickly and quietly as she could and tried to bolt. She thought he was asleep, but he beat her to the door and made her stay. That was when she decided she needed to set the terms if the relationship was going to continue.

She smiled remembering that she had told him-once he'd coaxed her back into his bed- that despite what he might think when she had come to him this had not been the planned outcome. He seemed a little amused by that. "No? You didn't plan to seduce me? I'm disappointed."

"Seduce you?" She'd snorted, incredulous. "Yes, and the whole drowned rat look and bawling my head off is just so seductive, right?"

He cupped her jaw and turned her face toward him. "Well, it worked for me," and he kissed her.

Later, when things were quiet and they were just lying in each other's arms she turned to him and said: "Can I ask you a question?"

He smiled. "Anything."

"After the last time we saw each other, you know, in the station when you left with Gina, were you ever coming back?"

The smile had faded from his face and he just gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before slowly shaking his head 'no.' Her heart clenched at the thought that she had almost lost him for good. She nodded her understanding and kissed the closest part of him she could reach, his chest.

Now, as she sluiced water and shampoo from her hair, she marveled at the turn their relationship had taken and she was so very thankful she had called him that day.

She squeaked when his hands encompassed her waist. "Want some company?" He asked.

"You already took a shower," she leaned back against him.

"You can never be too clean," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

#######

Two weeks later, Kate Beckett had still not resolved her relationship with Castle. Operation Waldo was still in effect, but she still felt unsettled about her feelings for Rick and how their relationship was progressing. It just felt kinda dirty to keep it all a secret, like they were doing something wrong, which they weren't. She needed to talk to him about it, but she just kept avoiding it.

She was at her desk with her morning cup of coffee when Ryan and Esposito appeared looking uncomfortable. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, look, don't kill the messengers, but we thought you oughta see this." Esposito handed her a section of the New York Post. There was something circled in red on the gossip page.

"_What best-selling author and his muse have been trysting in some of NYC's poshest hotels? Guess there's more HEAT in their relationship than they're willing to admit publicly."_

Kate slammed the cup down as hard as she could, sloshing coffe all over the desk, and loudly said: "Fuck!"

Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances. "Yeah," Ryan said calmly. "We thought you might say that."

#######

When she finally got hold of Castle by phone and told him the news he said: "Trysting? That's what they're calling it now?" She hung up on him.

Her phone rang immediately. He said, "I think we got cut off."

"No, I hung up on you. I'm freaking out and you're making jokes?"

"Hey, it's really not that bad. Give it a week or two and it will blow over." When there was no response, Castle said: "I can almost hear the wheels turning you're thinking so hard. "

"We can't meet for a while," she decided.

"What? Kate, come one, this is crazy! We're two consenting adults with no ties to anyone else. It's no one else's business if we're together."

"No. No more Waldo until things quiet down."

"Kate, wait, listen…" She hung up and refused to answer his further calls.

#######

A little while later she calmed down and realized what she had to do. Rick was right, she was being ridiculous. She went into the conference room and closed the door for some privacy. She called him back and he answered on the first ring. "Thank God, Kate. We need to talk about this."

"I know, I know. I overreacted. I'm really sorry. I'm being stupid. I will NOT let these people force us apart. It's none of their damn business anyway."

"No, you're absolutely right, but get this. Since we last talked I've had calls from four hotels all wanting us to choose them as our 'exclusive' hotel. One even offered to comp our entire stay if we give them bragging rights."

"Oh my God." Kate put a hand to her head. She was sure her blood pressure was off the charts right now. "This is insane. Listen, we need a change of plans. What would you think if we…you know, took the wind out of their sails?"

"I'm intrigued. How do we do that?"

"Well," She twisted a bit of her hair nervously. "We could always…" She took a deep breath and just said it: "go public with our relationship."

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"Well, yeah, that is, if it's okay with you."

"It's very okay with me. Does this perhaps mean we can go on some actual dates?"

"Dates?"

"Yeah, you know, dinner, a show, making out in the back row of the movie theater, that kind of thing?"

"I know what a date is, but don't dates usually come _before_ the hot sex?"

"Sometimes before, sometimes during and in our case, sometimes after—and thank you for calling our sex 'hot.' What made you change your mind?"

"You mean aside from them forcing our hand? There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, I just didn't have the nerve to say it."

"What's that?"

"Well, I've been sort of cheating on our agreement."

"Cheating?" The whole tone of his voice changed. All the tension in his voice radiated through the phone, and she recalled what he'd said about past marriages.

"What? NO! No, no no. Bad, bad choice of words. I meant I have not been living up to the terms of our agreement."

"Oh." Calmer now. "How so?"

"Well, you know how I made you promise it was just sex?"

"Yeah."

"And the sex has been fantastic, really…"

"Thank you. I concur."

"Well, it seems something else has developed during Operation Waldo." Kate bit her lip.

"And that is?"

"Well, I hate telling you this over the phone, but, I, uh, seem to have fallen in love with you Richard Castle. Not just in love, but head over heels, insanely in love with you. Is that okay?"

He laughed. "Is that okay? Crazy woman, that's more than okay, 'cause I seem to have broken contract for the same reason. I love you, too. The truly, madly, deeply kind. Is that okay with you?"

She giggled. She was NOT a giggler, but she giggled. "Absolutely! Well, then, as the song says, let's give them something to talk about, shall we?"

"Can't wait. How shall we proceed?"

"I'm not sure. Where can we go that will have a lot of people? The kind of people who write and read that gossip column?"

"Let me look into something and call you right back, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"We're spending Christmas together. No arguments."

"No arguments."

#######

He called back in a few minutes. "Jackpot! I just talked to a friend who is sending me an invitation to a restaurant opening that will be highly covered by paparazzi. Ms. Beckett, would you care to come along with me as my 'and guest?'"

"I would love to, Mr. Castle. It's a date."

#######

Two nights later she was standing in front of the mirror making sure everything was in order when he knocked at her door. She took one last look at herself in the ice-blue one-shouldered gown and then went to let him in.

"Hey." He looked really, really good in a tux.

"Hey yourself."

"You brought me flowers."

"I did." He handed her the bunch of red roses.

She took them and fingered the petals. She was so touched she couldn't speak for a few moments. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, since it's our first date and all, I felt I had to do it the right way."

She smelled the flowers and smiled at him over the top. "Well, it's not like a real first date, you know, but thank you."

He stepped inside and held a hand out to encompass her. "And look at you. You look really, really fabulous in that dress."

"Thanks. You like it?"

He put his arms around her. "I do, and I will like taking it off you later even better."

She bopped him on the nose with the flowers. "Hey, I'm not the kind of girl who does that stuff on the first date." He made a pouty face and she added, "But I'll make an exception for you."

He smiled, happy again. "I knew I liked you. Ready to go?"

"Let me just put these in some water and we can be on our way."

She got her purse and coat and was headed for the door, when he stopped her and took her in his arms.

"What?" She frowned up at him.

"It's just…this is it. No turning back now. Are you sure? Sure you want to declare us as a couple in front of everyone?"

She felt a tremor of nerves run through her, but pushed it aside.

"I'm sure."

"Definitely sure? No regrets sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Definitely no regrets sure. Well, there is one thing."

He frowned at her. "What's that?"

"I'm going to miss Waldo."

He smiled and kissed her. "Waldo's not going anywhere, don't you worry."

"Okay then, I'm all good."

He smiled and took her arm "Let's go, then."

Fin


End file.
